In a motor vehicle, the engine compartment is separated from the passenger compartment by an apron. In an upper region that is referred to as the upper apron below, the apron partially protrudes forward or in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle or the x-direction. This forwardly protruding section of the upper apron is referred to as the upper front apron below and together with the upper apron serves, among other things, as a mounting for various components such as, in particular, the windshield wiper modules. Since these modules are located in the gap between the hood and the windshield, they are protected from dirt and water by an upper cover that is usually referred to as a water deflector. These modules are usually situated in a water box that is mounted on the upper apron.
In addition to its function as a mounting, the upper front apron also serves as a structural component that reinforces the motor vehicle in the lateral direction of the vehicle or the y-direction. This is the reason why the upper front apron is connected to the suspension strut top mountings.
Depending on the respective space requirement for the various components in the engine compartment, it may be necessary to cut back the upper front apron. This back cut then needs to be closed again with a so-called service panel that is sometimes also referred to as a support water deflector in order to encapsulate the water box toward the engine compartment and, e.g., to subsequently mount the windshield wiper module. Such a back cut may be necessary, for example, if the windshield extends relatively far forward. In this case, the upper front apron is eliminated as a structural component. It is known to compensate this with a strut top mounting brace that extends in the lateral direction of the vehicle and is connected to the suspension strut top mountings.
In the development of motor vehicles, it is attempted to better protect pedestrians in case of a hood impact. In order to realize this pedestrian impact protection, pertinent regulations stipulate that rigid components in the engine compartment need to be spaced apart from the hood by a certain minimum distance. If a pedestrian impacts on the hood, it can yield by a certain distance and thusly cushion the impact.
One embodiment of the invention is based on the objects of ensuring a superior pedestrian impact protection in instances, in which the upper front apron is eliminated as a structural component. Furthermore, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary, detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.